Corrompida Metamorfosis
by One.Guest
Summary: Serie de pequeños Drabbles/Viñetas escritos solo por desahogo. Sin autores, de libre albedrío y libertad expresiva. Se aceptan comentarios.
1. Alma

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

 _El preció de un alma es una eternidad en desconsuelo._

 _Es caminar sin rumbo, con la noción de nunca estar perdido._

 _Es dejarse llevar a los confines mismos de la memoria; donde antologías son narradas por la voz del silencio._

 _He navegado en la muchedumbre de un ocaso, siempre guiándome por la estrella norte que descansa en la posteridad; Tan alta, tan infinita y solitaria._

 _He regalado sonrisas vestidas de cordialidad, de esas qué, entre sus fauces, esconden la radiante dicha de ver reír a la infancia de un adulto. O si bien, la melancolía de la soledad._

 _He llorado mares oscuros y mareas perpetuas; tan agónicas como libertadoras. Tan estruendosas como el noctámbulo de una estación pasajera. Derramadas por mis mejillas, siempre humedeciendo la cálida piel contra la almohada._

 _¿Que sera de mi sin un Alma? ¿De que delicias me perderé sin su condescendencia?_

 _Solo me queda la duda carroñera y la angustia taciturna que embriaga mi sopesar._

 _Me entrego a ti, ¡Oh, cautela permisiva!_

 _Hemé aquí, desnuda y sin vida; solo deseando, por ultima vez, besar esa alma mía antes de que perezca entre mis manos; atada por siempre a mi desértico penar._

* * *

 **:::::.:::::**

* * *

"Lo mas duro fue voltear atrás, mientras sentía su mirada llena de desprecio y amor roto, clavada en mi espalda.

Y entonces paso; me quebré en mil pedazos de todas las maneras posibles.

Me detuve solo por que se me acabaron las fuerzas para seguir andando.

Y justo ahí, en el irónico pináculo de mi mas absoluto declive; la mano del infierno se poso en mi hombro y me susurro al oído.

Al final, metí las manos dentro de mis bolsillos, mire al cielo y me aleje silbando."

 _Nunca fue mas fácil entregar el alma al abismo._

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	2. Huye

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

En el silencio sepulcral escuche sus pasos. Cada uno acercándose mas a mi. Di pasos tontos hacia atrás alejándome de su presencia.

Por la ventana veía la luz cegadora de una tormenta sin fin; cayendo agónica sobre una ciudad en tinieblas. Solo la luz encandilante sobresalia rugiente a través de mis cortinas de satín purpura.

Los pasos volvieron a escucharse y yo retrocedí con angustia y pesar. Estaba sola, y los pasos rechinaban sobre la madera vieja de mi hogar.

Retrocedí ante el ruido de susurros, llamándome. Repitiendo mi nombre cada vez con mas atrocidad. Los pasos aceleraron y yo me lance a correr para que no me alcanzaran. Corrí, corrí como no lo había hecho antes.

Mis pies sintieron lo frío del suelo traspasar, sintieron la humedad de la lluvia apropiándose de la calidez de mi casa. Todo mientras huía.

Fue cuando me detuve. Sin salida, tuve que detenerme.

Mi aliento se volvió pesado mientras intentaba tragar la bola en mi garganta. Frente a mi se encontraba mi captor, mi ruina. Mi tormenta.

No moví un sólo musculo intentando así, no me viera con esos enormes ojos culposos; llenos de cólera, de ira... De lastima.

Ahogue un sollozo y le vi moverse en la oscuridad. Su frío aliento acaricio mi pecho y albergo en mi su pena.

Intente alcanzarlo con mi mano mientras _"él"_ se mantenía en la misma quietud. Estaba a sólo un paso de mis demonios, siendo estos personificados en lo que mas temía.

Lo toque.

Sentí su frío y pude verme reflejada en sus ónix oscurecidas. Sentí su cólera y repulsión por mi. Sentí su angustia, su dolor. Su cinismo.

Pude sentir su maldad. Sus pecados y aberraciones. Le sentí en esplendor y consciencia. En esencia y pútridez...

 _Un rayo ilumino la habitación, mostrándome como acariciaba un espejo._

 _Fue entonces que lo entendí; Le sonreía a la misera misma._

* * *

 **Anónimo.**


	3. Ella

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

Y fue que la vi.

Con su sonrisa radiante, llena de alegría y calor mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos dorados en una danza fantasma en el cielo. El sol pego en su melena y yo me deslumbre por tan inconmensurable expresión de perfección.

La mire justo cuando sus ojos se iluminaron; tan destellantes logrando cayera rendido en el océano de su mirada ojizarca; Esa que entre sus misterios atlánticos muestra la inocencia y llama encendida de una vida en auge.

Camino cual gacela, con pasos modestos y equilibrados en mi dirección. Me tomo solo dos segundos recuperar el habla ante la inocencia de su belleza arrasadora. Mi corazón adopto una danza frenética como si una banda de guerra tocara su marcha marcial. Lista para la guerra. Lista para morir.

Su vestido se movió en sintonía con su perfecta figura y pude notar que era lo que me volvía loco por ella; no solo era su cuerpo siempre jovial, su piel suave al tacto.

No. Era toda ella quien me cautivaba y llevaba a los confines mismos de lo desconocido. Esonera ella...

El corredor de lleno de frescura donde rebosaba su fragancia paulatina. Esa que siempre roba de mi la cordura y me vuelve dócil.

Ella. Una palabra que expresa la dicha que me invade al verla. Ella, un ente celestial que vino al mundo, a mi vida, solo para mostrarme lo grande que es la creación.

Ella, es un poema andante. La perfección personificada. Una inverosímil realidad vestida de piel lechosa aterciopelada. Brazas mismas del infierno, o quizá un ser celestial abrazada al pecado de la mas sublime tentación; la mía.

Todo eso era para mi. Todo eso es, para quien la conoce.

Llego hasta mi posición y me mostró las perlas blancas de sus dientes afilados y en posición. Pestañeo sus largas y espesas pestañas cual alas de colibrí, mientras me pasaba de largo una vez mas.

Sin notar mi presencia. Sin destacar mi existencia. Volviendo a ser invisible ante sus ojos.

Mi corazón, compungido, se limito a absorber su perfume e inundar mis pulmones con su esencia dulce.

Ella no entendía el sujeto de mi adoración. Sus modales me permitieron escuchar su voz de arcangel, después ella siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarme a mi.

Correspondí, casi inaudible, al amable saludo cordial que ella me expreso mientras iba tomada de la mano de su prometido. Lo saludó a la vez guardandonen mi interior una envidia celosa que me consume.

 _A diario me convenzo de que él es la razón por la cual gozo a diario de su radiante sonrisa._

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	4. Entre pausa

**Dialogo**

* * *

— Realmente es una polémica.—

— ¿El " _que_ ", precisamente?. —

— El " _bien_ ", mi lady. Justo lo que hablábamos esta tarde y de lo cual discrepo con sus opiniones.—

— Mi opinión. Si bien no es concisa, considero es avalada y deliberada con los ejemplos adyacentes mencionados, mi Lord.—

— Oh, cierto. Ese refrán de _"Igual peca el que mata la vaca, como el que le agarra la pata"._ Algo vulgar si me permite decirlo.—

— Lo permito y concuerdo. Aun así, ese refrán fue escrito por algo.—

— O alguien que se creía juez. Uno que deliberadamente no tiene amplio espectro de lo que habla.—

— Expliqué se.—

— Correcto. Supongamos que el refrán habla de un acto atroz que, si bien no es Consentido, es avalado por quien retiene al animal antes mencionado. Lo cual, culpabiliza a ambos individuos por el mismo pecado: homicidio.—

— Asi es.—

— Entonces, y partiendo de esa conjetura; esta bien incriminar a ambos por el mismo delito pero, con diferente gravedad de disposición. Lo cual debe mantener en objeción a una de las partes, ya que él no se Considera igual de infractor que el que comete asesinato contra la vaca. Entonces, ¿Quien obró mal, o peor?.—

— Se supondría que ambos, mi Lord.—

— Se " _supondría_ ", pero entonces mencionemos otro ejemplo: dos ladrones entran y asaltan un banco. El cajero se niega, aun cuando un arma apunta su sien. En eso llega un policía y detiene el atraco. ¿Quien fue el héroe?.—

— El policía sin duda.—

— Seria la obviedad. Pero tomemos en cuenta el refrán. Cajero y policía serian los héroes ya que, a su manera, ambos interfirieron con el delito. Sin embargo...—

— Solo uno recibe medalla. ¿Mas Whisky?.—

— Que rebose, gracias. Eso es seguro mi lady, solo uno recibe el reconocimiento. Entonces ¿Que hace diferente a un delito de un heroico pasaje? Ambos deberían ser reconocidos o incluso valorados de diferente manera. ¿Por que el mismo castigo al infractor y diferente recompensa al que obra bien?—

— He allí las discrepancias de la objetividad. La clara idea de que el " _Bien_ " y el " _Mal_ " son solo estándares utilizados a beneficio o frivolidad. Muchos escritores han hablado del contexto y todos llegan a la superficialidad innata de que todo viene de lo que, para la sociedad, es Considerado bueno o malo. Constructivo o destructivo.—

— A eso quería llegar. Socialmente somos un eslabón regido por ceros y poder. Lo que ahora parece malo fue bueno. Y lo que fue bueno... Depende de tu apellido.

— Delibero.—

— De acuerdo. Tengo una mágnum, aquí mismo. Toméla.—

— ¿Que hago yo con...—

— Se la doy para que se proteja de mi. Le aviso mi lady que tengo intenciones de asesinarla y enterrarla en ese hermoso jardín con gardenias y tulipanes. Apunté hacia mi pecho y jale el gatillo cuando me acerque. —

— ¡Que osadía! Debe de ser una broma Ivan...—

— Lo es, solo quería mostrar mi punto. Te acabo de revelar mis intenciones, estoy confesando un futuro homicidio. ¿Eso me hace malo?.—

— ¡Por supuesto que si!.—

— Sin embargo, tu eres quien me apunta con un arma. Si en este momento entraran policías, verían la notable intención que arremetes en mi contra. Eso te vuelve a ti la mala, aunque tu acción solo fuera el querer protegerte de mi. Desde su perspectiva, tu eres la infractora. Sin embargo, solo nosotros sabemos quien obró mal.—

— Es deliciosa tu conjetura.—

— Gracias. Pero debo decir que fue Sócrates quien me dio la iluminación para este punto.—

— Debo admitir que en efecto; si es una polémica. Pero, se le olvido mencionar algo...—

— ¿Que puede ser, mi lady?.—

— Que Satanás también era ángel. Si el corrompió su ser y se inundo de maldad. ¿Que le hace pensar que un Dios en los cielos no pueda corromperse? Digame, mi Lord ¿Que es el bien entonces; Algo que se nos dice solo para obedecer, o solo una idea de consciencia que domina lo salvaje y hereje de este mundo?.—

— Sirva nuevamente mi copa y con gusto le razonare.—

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	5. Dirac

**Física mágica**

* * *

 _Ella dijo: "Dime algo bonito"_

 _Él le dijo: **(∂ + m) ψ = 0**_

Esta es la ecuación de _Dirac_ , y es la más bonita de toda la física. Describe el fenómeno del entrelazamiento cuántico, que afirma que;

 _"si dos sistemas interaccionan entre ellos durante cierto periodo de tiempo y luego se separan, podemos describirlos como dos sistemas distintos, pero de una forma sutil se vuelven un sistema único. Lo que le ocurre a uno sigue afectando al otro, incluso a distancia de kilómetros o años luz"._

Esto es el entrelazamiento cuántico o conexión cuántica. Dos partículas que, en algún momento estuvieron unidas, siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del Universo o en el cielo y el infierno. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.

Es lo mismo que ocurre entre dos personas cuando les une un vínculo que solo los seres vivos pueden experimentar. Es el modo en que funciona esta relación a la que llamamos

 _AMOR_.

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	6. Diario

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

En mi piel se cuenta una historia. Una sin un final establecido. Una sin un pasado olvidado.

En cada centímetro de mi hay una historia grabada; cada surco es una vivencia y cada cicatriz, un tatuaje. En los lunares que forman una constelación en mi espalda; recuerdos de una vida.

En las arrugas de mis ojos se guarda un llanto; donde por mis mejillas resbalaron gotas amargas de alguna desventura.

En mis mejillas tengo el rastro de miles de besos; los que fueron dados y los que quedaron como un dulce recuerdo.

En la comisura de mis labios guardo una sonrisa envidiable; de esas que provocan risas. De esas que roban miradas. En ellos tengo la memoria de mi primer beso; el primero de muchos que jamas entregue. Cada linea de mi boca cuenta el como deje la infancia y me convertí en mujer.

Mi cuello narra la edad y mi madurez. El como y el por que. En sus pliegues tengo la historia de cada sueño, de cada noche y de cada despedida.

En mi pecho guardo el recuerdo de las caricias que jamas recibí, las que yo misma provoque y de todos aquellos deseos que libere. En su interior recicló vivencias y las absuelvo de sus pecados; siempre teniendo en mente su aprendizaje.

Mi abdomen cuenta con estrías mi glotonería; el como Sucumbo fácilmente a los placeres etéreos.

Mis piernas son otra historia ya que en ellas tengo lo mas bello de mi vida; mi infancia. Cada cicatriz es una carcajada. Cada cicatriz es una aventura. Cada cicatriz es una amistad que nunca volví a ver.

Mis pies me guiaron hasta aquí y estoy segura, aun tengo mucho por andar.

Todos somos un mapa abierto a quien nos quiera descifrar por medio de la piel. En ella encontraras tanto de mi que estarás dentro de mi propio ser. Te convertiré en tatuaje y te traeré oculto en la arruga de mi mejilla; esa que me recuerda que algún día me hiciste sonreír.

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	7. Cita

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

Era enorme resaltando en el noctámbulo oscuro de un lienzo infinito y ceruléo.

Espesa tu textura; parecías una nubosa de algodón. Tu perfección era absoluta cuando una tela fantasma y otoñal cubrió la palidez de tu luminosidad con la bronceada capa de una estación.

Te ví rebosante en las alturas; moviéndote lentamente al este. Dejando a su paso estrellas incandescentes seguirte el paso; siguiendo la huella de tu belleza y espléndura.

Estabas tan alta que desee tocarte con mis manos mortales. Pero me fue imposible al tenerte tan alejada. Fue cuando entendí la belleza de la noche y la perfección de un ocaso.

Vas saliendo lentamente por la tarde compartiendo conmigo la frescura de tu presencia. Y, por las noches, eres fiel cómplice de las delicias de un sueño. Invades mi habitación con tu luminosa estadía. Llenas con tu claro la sombra de mi piel atravesando por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo, he dedicado palabras a algo tan natural que, cuando no lo veo en las alturas, no me parece noche.

Se que eres una roca sin vida pero, eres algo que me une a quien no tengo cerca; por que, cuando los siento lejos y los extrañé, puedo imaginar que ambos vemos el mismo punto en el cielo nocturno.

Al final, todos tenemos una cita fantasma con alguien que contempla la luna.

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	8. Navajas

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

.

* * *

Y, en la soledad, su llanto fue escuchado; Como una melodía triste recitada por voces agónicas en tempestad.

¿Que era eso que le susurraba en la sosobra?

¿Acaso algo capaz de apiadarse de su alma turbulenta y dolor indescriptible?

El dolor, paradigma egoísta que entabla comunicación personal con los que no la conocen. Les muestra algo que nunca verán llegar a sus vidas y consumir de ellas aquella luz ardiente de miseria y calamidad. El dolor como tal es sólo espejismo de algo que no ente demos para bien; ¿Y que si duele?

¿Y que si lástima?

Al final sólo logra acogernos y hacernos dormir en sus alas temblorosas de incertidumbre y cuentionantes. Logra abatir la vida misma y congraciarse con las dudas que abundan las profundidades del mismo pensamiento. Sólo queda entender que el dolor llega para quedarse y nunca Abandonar en la soledad de todo misterio. Se queda e invade tu ser con inquietudes inexistentes que muestra cuán desdichado eres en realidad.

¿Que es real y que no lo es; lo que se siente o lo que se vive?

Los lamentos fueron escuchados y contemplados por la mirada de la misericordia. Le esperaba con los brazos abiertos mientras en sus alas escondía el látigo del cinismo.

Uno. Dos cortes tan liberadores que el bermellón resbalaba ligero con todo y sus calamidades. Era tan liberador tan desahogante.. Su sofocado ser respiro. Sus pulmones llenaron de un aroma ambiguo y perfecto.

Paz. Sencilla paz.

Limpio sus lágrimas y puso de pie. Paradójicamente se sentía calmo y pasible.

Taciturno, se encaminó a donde la farola iluminaba el ascua que le rodeaba. Sentó frente a sus invitados de esa noche y les brindo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Mientras que, con sus mangas, cubría las heridas fraguadas en su carne débil y pecadora.

Tres. Cuatro.

Sobre las cicatrices viejas de su liberante agonía.

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	9. Sentí

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

Me alegra saber que siento.

Que mi interior no está totalmente podrido y que en mi aún se puede plantar una ilusión. Marchita ilusión

Me alegra saber que aún puedo amar sin ser amada y que esto no cambia quien soy. Que puedo ver el amor y no volverme ciega ante su cínica indiferencia.

Me alegra saber que en mi aún existe la esperanza. Que en mi interior albergo más que sólo tristezas y arrepentimiento. Que el consuelo aún me visita y acaricia mi cabeza antes de dormir.

Me alegra saberme viva y llena de futuro. Aunque en mi mente sólo tenga pesar y mucha incertidumbre.

Me alegra que aún vea la luz al final del túnel, aún más sabiendo que esa luz es sólo la enceguecedora oscuridad de lo incierto.

Me alegra saber que la vida respira en mi oído y que no todo se pierde en una exhalación. Que mis latidos son absorbidos por el llanto dulce de un dolor.

Me alegra saber que el amor siente aprensión por mi. Que se niega a dejarme, tal como yo me niego a morir.

Me alegra saber que hay alguien allá afuera para mi. Aunque todavía no lo sepa. Aunque siempre me deje ir.

Me alegra saberme libre de ataduras. Me duele no serlo de un amor. Me alegra que me alegré. Aunque por dentro me retuerza de aprehensión.

No hay sentimiento limpio que no logré algo en nosotros. Siempre restos nos dejaran.

Ya sea el de alegría.

O el de una amarga soledad

* * *

.

 **Anónimo.**


	10. Poch pal mon

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

Soy una persona sensible que ama la musica de la vida. Soy de quien escucha y siente cada altibajo de una canción; la hago mía sin percatarme que yo soy quien le pertenece.

 _"Quiero escuchar tu voz; llenarme de ella y sentirla respirar en mi oído..."_

Soy una persona sensorial que no teme corear palabras intangibles. No teme desgarrar su garganta y extraer de sus fauces la acústica de una melodía. Mi vida es una canción que no habla de sexo, drogas y rock and roll.

 _"Que su tonada acaricie mi lóbulo y excite mi imaginación."_

Mi letra cuenta la historia de una vida en jubilo. Rebosante y rapiña. En su tonada esconde los secretos de un acorde jamas igualado. Exclusivo y privado.

 _"Deseo escucharla decir mi nombre. Que lo repitan hasta que, en mi memoria, quede grabada la textura de ella..."_

La orquesta calla mientras abre el telón. Los violines chillan su cuerda armoniosamente cuando me ven entrar vestido de arlequín.

La opera empieza y me vuelvo Pagliaccio. Mi oscuridad me envuelve y muestra de mi lo peor de mi interior. Mis pecados y tentaciones. Mis penas y tristezas.

 _"Quiero oír sus graves y agudos. Sus altibajos y notas altas susurrando su alegría..."_

Calla la flauta y el órgano recita, agónica, mi melodía. Esta me restaura y expira mi frivolidad. Caigo a sus pies mientras en mis oídos escucho su sonata menor.

 _"Toca mi interior con el sonido de tus labios y hazme sentir la tartamudez en tu garganta."_

La musica me redime, vive en mi y yo vivo de ella. Danza en mi interior y enciende en llamas la dádiva ancestral que me antecede. Unge mi alma y exalta mi aliento.

Todo con su sola esencia; esta envuelve la mía y la corrompe con su fascinación.

 _"Recitame con el alma. Compenetra con tu voz la mía. Llename de ella y haz que olvide los sonidos externos a tu boca."_

Soy un ser de musica que cada día respira notas altas. Un ser que grita lo que siente y siente lo que calla... Siento, vivo, existo.

 _" ¿Deseas mi devoción?..."_

¿Que seria de mi sin ti? Simplemente, un mortal mas en las garras monótonas de una rutina imperecedera...

Siendo gris sin una canción fantasma siguiendo mi andar.

 _"Solo di Guayanone."_

Revolucion interior es lo que siento al amplificar las cuerda de un bajo sonoro. Danza frenética d emi corazón cuando los platillos chican al compás de un tambor. Cierro mis ojos y me entregó a la música de una vida. De una apetitosa melancolía que consume energía con su sonido.

Libertad.

Paz.

Y una trompeta.

* * *

 **Anónimo**.


	11. Corazón

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

 _Duele. Claro que duele. Hay decisiones que así son y sabes que es lo mejor por que, aunque duela, te hacen sentir fuerte_.

Pero... ¿Que hago con el dol...

 _Soporta. Sólo eso puedes hacer. Ya pasará y entenderás que todo es un sacrificio pero las recompensas son enormes_.

¿Y si me equivoco?

 _No serías la primera._

¿Y que haré?

 _Arrepentirte_.

No me estás ayudando lo suficiente.

 _No intento ayudarte, intento que razones las consecuencias._

Consecuencias...

 _Acción y reacción. Razón y coacción._

Es complicado.

 _Es simple cuando no te dejas guiar por los sentimientos erróneos_.

¿Erroneos?

 _Si. Los negativos que te hablan bajito al oído. Esos que murmuran lo peor para el alma. De esos, nunca debes confiarte._

Pero... Ya no quiero sufrir más.

 _Entonces arrancaté el corazón._

¡¿Que?!

 _Arrancalo y lanzalo lo más lejos que puedas_.

¿Pero...

 _¿Para que lo quieres si no lo vas a utilizar? El amor es algo muy bello pero caprichoso. En veces esta de tu parte, otras sólo te ignora. Aún así, transita dentro de ti y bombea sangre a tus mejillas. No abarques en tu interior un espacio que no deseas sea ocuoado por que, tendrás un corazón hermoso, pero este jamás habrá amado. El mio tiene cicatrices y trozos de fragmentos que alguna vez regale. No es perfecto, pero yo se que lo use bien._

 _Arriesgate._

* * *

.

 **Anónimo.**


	12. Segundo acto

**Retazos de versos cortos**

* * *

 _Muchas veces me pregunté de donde surgían las raíces de la amargura. Otras tantas pude comprobar que dichas circunstancias son las que logran germinar aquella raíz_

 _Me pregunté en la absoluta soledad de mi habitación para que fuimos enviados a este mundo. Y en la oscuridad, el "Por que"_

 _Unos creen que un ser omnipresente no envío para proclamar su amor y distribuir las buenas nuevas. Otros que seres ancestrales nos vigilan desde un recóndito lugar en el cosmos esperando el momento indicado de madurez intelectual y personal para venir y destruirnos. O incluso; Llevarnos consigo en una nave espacial._

 _En conclusión; tenemos un motivo y una razón de ser. Al igual que aquella amargura antes mencionada._

 _Esta se va formando por cosas omnipresentes; Situacioned que existen en todos lados pero solo uno se permite sentirse afectado. Existe por que otros nos observan desde un puesto lejano solo juzgando el momento adecuado para actuar._

 _Esa fue la resolución la que llegue y me siento defraudada. Defraudada de saber que nada fue real y que aquella nave jamás vendrá por mi. Saber que aquel inmenso amor es solo para los escogidos. Los ignorantes._

 _Mi corazón se rompe y se llena de júbilo a su vez. Es tan contradictorio como lo salado y lo dulce. Lo malo y lo bueno._

 _Al final, solo quiero una respuesta, una solución. Y, entre los enredos de una sábana blanca y una almohada humedecida, la encontré._

 _Ya no quiero depender de esa arbitrariedad lógica._

 _Ya no quiero que mi vida pendá del hilo de lo desconocido y lo esperado._

 _No Quiero llorar más lágrimas que salen sangrantes de mis ojos y desaparecen consumidas por la oscuridad._

 _Deseo tomar las acciones en mis manos y hacerlas cargar con mi propia pusilanimidad._

 _Saber que si algo me sale mal, es porque yo lo provoque y no solo como un castigo a un juicio al que nunca fui invitada._

 _Quiero sentir el viento tocar mi rostro y saber que yo lo toco a el y no al revés._

 _Quiero, deseo, librarme de las ataduras de lo predeterminado._

 _Saber que yo soy y que antes de mi no existía algo más que solo yo._

 _No es ego, Es necesidad de entender que solo necesito de mi._

 _Que mis fuerzas me levantarán y me harán volver al camino empinado de la incertidumbre y el temor._

 _No me entregare a la muerte. Ella vendrá a mi y me pedira le acompañe._

 _No me aferraré a la vida, ella me dejara ir en el momento en que yo me sienta lista para afrontar una nueva revolución._

 _No me saciare nunca de los sueños y visitaré cada rincón de donde surge esa voz que me motiva._

 _Soñare hasta concederlos. No me detendré hasta llegar a mi destino._

 _Hoy demandó, que cada raíz de amargura será arrancada de mi alma por que esta necesita ser libre. Llevarme consigo y enseñarme a vivir sin emociones mortales._

 _Demandó que no seré mas susurros y que mi voz vuelve a vivir a través de los gritos ahogados de mi silencio._

 _Declaró, que el día de hoy muero para vivir y que hoy vivo para volverme eterna._

 _Efímero quien me conoció y no me reconoce. Maldiciones de quien nunca lo hizo y lo hará etereamente._

 _Hoy levanto las alas y las dejo en libertad. Yo no soy un ave, solo alguien que apenas aprende a caminar._

 _Declaró que el hoy es pasado y que mañana es un incierto._

 _Declaró que yo, soy real y la efímera fragancia de un obstinado perfume me sigue._

 _Y este, se llama libertad_.

* * *

 **Anonimo.**

 **13-07-18**


	13. Seré, serás Fuimos

**Retazos de versos cortos.**

* * *

Aún mantenía la presencia de tu caricia sobre la sabana. Podía sentir jugueteando tus dedos sobre mi Venus. Temblé ante tu tacto y me doblegue ante la pasión vibrante que colaba dentro de mi piel.

Extendí los brazos y busque tu figura; esos labios tan rojos que dejaban marcas en mi cuello. Te busqué cual sed mía y sólo encontré el oasis vacío. No estabas. Ni siquiera tu sombra.

El sueño sació mi necesidad pero la realidad me condujo a lo inevitable: tu ausencia.

Di vuelta y puse a llorar recordando lo que solíamos ser. Ese polvo de estrellas infinito. Esa marea en medio de un océano despejado. Reflejo de luna, sol de atardecer. Nubosa o Nova. Simplemente tiempo sublime.

Dejé atrás la huella de lo que pudimos ser y jamás sera. De aquellos sueños y arrebatos que nunca permitiremos.

Di vuelta y me hundí en la soledad. Contemplando con los ojos cerrados el desborde del ensueño.

Acaricie mis labios y pensé en ti: en como solías comerlos bajo la pasión.

Algún día sera menos escabroso acariciarme sin tu nombre.

Algún día...

Algún día que no es hoy.

* * *

 **Anónimo.**


End file.
